Jaune Bishoku-Ya Channel (Different Version)
by A5-2874213225 grineer
Summary: (I realized that I'm bad with summaries so this will be quick) just a different version of the other story that is on continues only on wattpad sorry. Also Jaune X seasonal Maidens
1. announcement

I'm gonna dis continue to current one and replace it with this version... and the other wine will be continued on wattpad instead. I'm sorry for those who like his and don't have a wattpad account... also this version will be different it will have some changes from the original


	2. Savior

Here's the first chapter of the different version of the said story now onto it

==========CUT==========

Jaunes life was hard,when Jaune Arc was born into his family, they have been nice to him at first but years later they have shunned him for being weak in a way they have made fun of him, tease him and when he came back to school with bruises from being beaten up they always laughed at him when he did something Wrong and even Correct at times when it was right. And yet his parents just watched and encouraged his sisters to do it, also the only person in the household still treated him nicely was his grandpa who died when he was 10.

yep his parents just sat in the sidelines and watch it happen letting it slide and let them blame it on him, and when he comes home with injuries they rarely do anything but put an ice pack on it and said "Stop Being a Weakling!", they also forced him To do all of the work/chores an round the house and abuse or bully him if he didn't do it well and they made him do it every day until he ran to beacon trying to impress them.

And All they would do was sit back and watch TV or read their books or play games. And when he is not in his house and at their town he was Osctracize and neglected as back to where we were which is a few months before the Festivals his transcripts were reveal by Emerald, and jaunes life went to hell and a lot of things happen his own team tried to disown him from the team, and team RWBY hated and tried to bully him well except Ruby,and other teams tried to attack him but the headmaster warned them to a high degree that if they do they will no longer be hunters. His family also disowned him which crushed Jaune even more.

and now during a mission team (R)WBY and team (J)NPR (the () mean without those people) attacked him somewhat and then he was surrounded by Grimm and left him to die, he was able to kill all Grimm but was severely injured but the attacks from his the team and Grimm forced something within him to awaken his Gourmet Cells, now he is currently in the forest dying slowly as he sees a figure walking around. "... why must my life be hell, ...well looks like im gonna die here without anyone knowing..." when he blacked out he heard a voice saying his name.

~TimeSkip~

(Crimson's P.O.V)

It's been a week since jaune blackout and I took him to Joie base to heal him,good night She owe me a few favors, and when I discover about his life and injuries I was enraged beyond normal length and I left for a few days to area 5 and fought a few Creature for a bit to released tension and later I came back and I vowed that I will never have jaune go through that same thing again, when he woken up she saw he was in a room of sorts with bandages overhung and a few orbs on his hair. He questioned what they are until he heard a door opened and he couldn't believe who he saw his imaginary friend who people called him when he was younger, Crimson Channel A.K.A C.C,

"Good your awake jaune." I said to him.

"Thanks crimson,wait where are we?" Jaune questioned because he doesn't recognize the looks of the room.

"You are in my base child." I heard someone said and I smirked,but for jaune When he turned around he saw a woman with orbs around her hair just like me and she was wearing a weird clothing with a kitchen knife that my grandpa used to tell me about."Oh hello Joie, didn't expect to see you here so early." I said to the person known as Joie. "So this Jaune Arc? Hmm he has good taste." Upon hearing that jaune was confused and blushed a bit and asked what did she mean by that.

"she means your potential and jaune I have a question for you." I asked jaune and he wonders why.

I then took out his sword Crocea Mors out of his sheath, then looked back him and told him "how did you get a sword of that caliber?" "It was my Great-Great-grandfather's blade, he used it during the War." Jaune told me and Joie intervened.

"then your great-great-grandpa knows a lot about gourmet research, because this sword's blade is directly made from a supreme Gourmet world material, and the grip is made from a "End Times tree" and the leather around it feels like the leather of a Demonic dragon." Joie told them and while jaune was confused crimson was impressed and asked him who was jaune great-great grandfather was and it shocked them a bit. Due to the old geezer name is...

Ichiryu.

"Well that makes sense because I knew you reminded me of someone." Crimson told jaune and jaune questioned it and I then told my experiences with him and then told him that he was in the Gourmet World he cried because his Great-Great grandfather stories of a place called that and that the ingredients were delicious, but he knows that the creatures and environments there was ruthless and dangerous as it was delicious. And I asked jaune about something,

"Jaune I have a proposition for you." Jaune questioned what it was and i finally told him "would you like me and joie to train you for a until your ready to go back to Remnant-"

"I'll take it." Jaune exclaimed quickly.

"Hmm a bit bold don't you think, jaune." Joie added in but jaune ignored her and crimson told both of them this,

"alright for the first year, Joie you focused him on strength,speed,endurance,intelligence,and abilities for this I train him in back channel controlling, knocking, Honor, resistance to multiple things in nature and emotions in the second year." Later after going through some details crimson and Joie left to prepare while jaune gots some visits from some of the people working here and later he fall asleep.

-in his dream-

"Huh where am I?" Jaune questions when he wakes up in his dream he looks around and sees a endless black void until he saw a demon sleeping...

==========CUT=========

And cliff hanger, I'm sorry but the next one will be mainly him talking to his Demon see ya next time.


	3. Old and new friends

We last left off where jaune had awoken from a void and seeing a demon in front of him. Now we will see what happens next.

=============CUT============

(3rd P.O.V)

As jaune saw the demon sleeping in the endless void he decided to do something very drastic and walked towards it. When he got to the demon and wake him up,"...Huh? Oh looks like you finally Activated them." Jaune jumped back landing on his butt. As the demon woke up and sit down in front of him. "W-W-Who are you?" Jaune quickly explained to it. "My name is _"Kusa-Mura"_ i am the Gourmet Demon who is Residing inside of you." He explained to jaune who is shocked then asked him why is he residing within him,

"reason why is because you have gourmet cells while the rest of your family doesn't have any of it, also another thing if you eat 8 Special Ingredients I will come out and be fully released,and also two things can happen you eat me or I eat you. I'm going with you eating me because of the choices you are gonna possibly do, also your personality is very interesting."jaune was shocked at the end and especially because that the demon will rather have him eat me that he eats you. He was gonna ask why until Kusa-Mura said so,etching again."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to cut this sort for now I'll see you again next time see ya!" Kusa-Mura said as everything slowly turning into white, "Wait I Have A lot Of Questions What Do I Have To Eat,What Are You, And What Place Is This,I Have So Many Unaswerd Que!-" Jaune said before waking up. Jaune abruptly woken up and seeing a empty room around him with medical gear and a small fridge nearby, then he tried to get up but wince in pain due to his injuries and then sees Joie opening the door and sees him away.

"Oh your awake so,I have somethings I need to talk about for you." Joie said as he walks over to him and was gonna say the things to him until jaune interrupted. "Uh I have something as well..." a few minutes passed until he gotten annoyed and jaune then said it "I think I met my demon when I was sleeping" this got Joies attention and asked what he looked like "he had dark colored mainly Red,Black,Blue,and tints of Gold and Emerald.

It also had a weird crown like helmet that had a large blade like Horn on the front and rugged material like stones on the sides and a large tooth covering the nose and parts of the eye on its head. It also had shorts pants that looked like I went through hundreds of battles and scars all over him, and finally he remembered its name as well it was Kusa-Mura." Joie had enough info and tell him about it.

"Jaune that demon within you is a special demon, he is a calm,patient demon that wields a powerful sword and once on a large planet he was a king due to his sword skills and at one point fought a Poisonous Demon and it ended with a draw and both leaving the planet they were battling on due to it being destroyed."

was surprised on the info of the demon before joie remembers what he wanted to talk to jaune about." Oh yeah also jaune in 3 days we are gonna start your training." Jaune was surprised at how short it will be until the training starts and asked why.

"Your cells are a lively bunch currently and are repairing your body quickly, and even with more food it will icmrease the healing capabilities, so that's the reason the training starts in 3 days." Joie finished talking and jaune realized because his wounds are starting to get better quickly so it was true, then Joie left after speaking with jaune for a bit and jaune was alone then later more people arrive and had some small talk the people's name were Zaus which he thought was an awesome name,Niceny,Mokkoi,Shige, and a few more later he then fell asleep.

==========CUT===========

"Oh great I'm back here again." Jaune said bored then his demon appeared again with a blade he is sharpening. "Oh your back so how did it go." The demon said as jaune told him the events that happened. "Huh well looks like he have some time to do, so let's start training." Kusa-Mura said, then jaune remember the questions he have and he decided to tell him, "we are in your mind when I am residing,also I can access to the soul world while you cannot, and another thing we need to start training now due to the up coming events..

Jaune was confused due to these events, but he paid no mind to it and started his training in his own mind... yeah it's weird.

"Now the first thing we need to do is to intimidate your foes, by releasing a menacing aura, and I don't mean that type of aura jaune." Kusa-Mura said which confused jaune a lot. "Uuuhh what?"

Then comes a long process of jaunes demon training him in aura intimidation, and it took awhile before jaune can do it even though it was weak, then his demon left him because we was gonna wake up again and jaune did woke up but to crimson to his side.

"Woah! Crimson why are you here?" Jaune asked him questionable, "I have someone you should meet, she said that she knew you when I was at area 8 preparing for your second part of training, and she wanted to make sure that it is actually you, but I don't know why." Crimson said awkwardly confuseing Jaune until he brought the woman and he was shocked... it was Summer Rose, the one dead Huntress and daughter of Ruby and step mom of Yang. "A-auntie Rose?" Jaune said and in return summer ran and hugged him. It took awhile before they stopped hugging and crimson was video taping it while Joie was smirking, then summer asked him why he was doing jaune told her...

Summer was angry because of what he daughter did and Yang as well but she was still gonna forgive them but give them a special talk on why they shouldn't betray someone because of a little thing.

"So Jaune what will you do now?" Summer asked Jaune which in return he told her what he is gonna do and she asked him can she join in then she looked at crimson and Joie, the two looked at each other, then they agreed after a long time of her annoying them specifically Crimson...

-Major TimeSkip-

(Jaune's P.O.V)

A lot of things has happened, Myself and Summers training has begun later and Joie and her allies are pushing us to a certain degree, but it helps us stronger every time and occasionally my own demon trains me in special controlment of my or his abilities I think which speeds up my skills. Then it came to a end for the first year of training and crimson arrived on his camping Monster and taking the two on the final half of training starting with area 2 and ending on area 8. It took a long while though from communicating to some of the strongest Creature to visiting the civilizations. And it ended at area eight when they saw the final battle taking place and quickly went to the place where it is taking place. Summer stayed and guarded the ship while me and Crimson jumped down and saw Two groups of people fighting and the final half with the blue haired man fighting a green demonic looking thing, and which crimson tensed up severely from looking at it but quickly resolved. And decided to help the fallen ones by trying to heal them while i looked at the final fight and where Neo struck a blow until they saw a terrifying sight.

A white looking demon and which is overpowering NEO then it spoke

 ** _~You Have Overeaten NEO,fFor Billions Of Years In Fact~_**

As we watch this demon talking to the man who did the attacks to Neo and Neo itself, it starts talking more.

 ** _~well I Geiss I'll Only Appear For Just An Instant, Right Toriko. From The Looks Of It That Full Course Of Rage Was Concluded Eith That Attack Even Now, He Look Likw He is About To Don't Yuo Go Forgetting The Most Important Words Here At The End, I Just Lve The,~_**

As toriko did the final move Neo was looking at him while toriko did the same but with tears in his eyes.

 ** _~Come On Toriko~_**

"Thank you for the meal..." toriko said while crying in happiness and the events that took after that was a lot first Center only filled up the are only and minors died copying Zombies Luck. (R.I.P midora) and it healed the planet. While Neo then just barfed all of the food it has eaten which caused some of our demons to go happy due to new taste arriving and it lasted for a while . Then we were surprisingly invited to Toriko and Rins wedding... i gotta give the man props for marrying her she was probably waiting for it. The wedding was amazing with a lot of people coming to eat and be happy while I was able to eat all of acacias food and I was able to see my demon but instead of eating him I was able to have his form as a semblance Now and can still communicate with him, summer met with Komatsu and Yun which she Glomped so much. Then a few years later we decided to go back to remnant after fixing a lot of things in the gourmet world and when I mean a lot, I MEAN ALOT (repairing some of the gates of the soul world,the 7 Civilization, Recycling NEO's base and put a memorial in its place, and vacationing in a lot of areas, Meanwhile Neo decided to have a talk with pari and I don't know what it was though...

-before-

"Hey Pair!" Crimson yelled as pair was finding the rest of gourmet nobility on the planet,"yes what is it?" Pair said confused. "I've just realized that there are THREE unexplored universes full of unknown taste!" This confused and shocked Pair a lot and he questioned why, then Crimson told him that he is a red nitro and pair a blue nitro and talked about the colors of the gourmet demon and that there is a Green,White,and Black universe left unexplored with new taste de to it corresponding with the gourmet gods color and the demons color as well, it severely shocked Pair and he felt like he was gonna die.

"So your saying that there are possibly three more universes full of unexplored taste that even we cannot comprehend..." pair said shaking a bit.

"Yes... and I think there are Black,White,and Green Nitros as well." Crimson said, and pair took awhile to take this new information and quickly went back to finding the rest of the blue Nitros while crimson went to find jaune and summer and tell them it's time to go back...

-back to the present-

When he said its time to go back jaune remembers and agreed to and summer did as well because they need to do a lot of things in remnant. And they went into his camping Monster go back to the Remnant Unvierse.

==============CUT============

And that's it for now at least bye...


	4. Back home and a family fight

and here is the third chapter of this story now to remnant!

As they went back to remnant the three talk about what they were gonna do when they arrive at remnant. "So I got a plan when we got back to remnant." Crimson told them and they questioned what it was, "first kill the Grimm Queen Salem, and take care of the white fang, and find jaune a harem-"

"WHAT THE FUCK CRIMSON!" Jaune screamed at him and crimson just laughed "I'm joking,I'm joking, ha ha ha!

but it was funny and besides after those two he will take care of the people who betrayed you or do it randomly. Crimson said and also should he said that they are gonna have a small pit stop near a village so Starlord (the nickname he decided for the camping Monster.) they rested at a lake near the village near and get some supplies and some dust for summers old weapon but for jaune he just need food because his weapon are now powered by gourmet energy and he has learned food immersion, so it helps a lot and when they were in the center of the village and something shocking happened...

He saw his family and summer knew what was gonna go if they find him so she grabbed jaune and ask him to hurry up so they can leave until someone tried to attack jaune... it was his oldest sister Jill with her greatsword but jaune was able to stop it with one of his fingers.

"YOU! Why is You Stupid Ass Here,get your disowned ass out of here!" Jill yelled as she tried to push her blade closer to him but failing until the rest came to help and when they did while she was spewing out insults to him he just broke it with a single grab by shattering the blade and punch her In the stomach softly but made her go through 3 walls. She was still alive but her aura was gone due to the impact of the walls and his punch and was barely able conscious.

The rest of the Arc family arrived and saw Jaune and two of them jess and Janice (new team leader of JNPR) attacked him but for them, they would just expect him to lose quickly. But they didn't didn't expect him to be so hard to hit and they can't even read any of his movements as well.

"Get Back Here And Die you FUCK!" Janice said why shooting her Dual saber/SMG Combo at Jaune while Jess is trying to hit hi my with her halberd/sniper rifle combo. He keeps dodging their attacks with ease until one of the bullets hit a statue where a mother was under and it was gonna fall on her and jaune used ENBU and stopped the statue from falling on her by punching it...

That punch shocked the woman, the people watching the fight and the Arc family because it flew beyond the sky. While it broke into pieces.

Then Jaune's dad Julius then charged at Jaune and was able to stab him with his long sword into his stomach but Jaune quickly broke the blade and jumped away and when he landed he took the remaining blade out and his body quickly healed it after a few breaths (courtesy of Air).

"H-how was the wound able to heal quickly and how was he broke my blade!" Julius thought to himself when the rest quickly got their weapons out and aimed it at Jaune.

"You probably wanna know how I am so powerful right?" Jaune said condescending towards them and they want to know.

"In not gonna say it but he is..." they were confused until jaunes body and face changed completely into his gourmet demon and Kusa-Mura was now temporarily taking control just for the time being.

 ** _"Well look like Jaune has finally meet his backstabbing family... after they disowned him."_**

They were suddenly shock when they said this thing took his place and it started talking to them,

 _ **"You should hurry up and give me your question you sorry excuse of a family."**_

the Arc family then accuse and argue with him even more but then Kusa-Mura stopped them and talked.

 ** _"if you want to know why Jaune is so strong will give you a quick rundown he has one of his ancestors gift and i and the Gourmet Demon known as Kusa-Mura who is currently residing within him and helping him as well as some new friends that his other ex friends were slowly forgotten but not entirely."_**

"Oh shut up cunt, we all know that Jaune is weak and doesn't have his ancestors gift-" Judy said before Kisa blocked her from anything anything else.

 ** _"Oh contraire but he does have the gift of one of his ancestors... Gourmet cells from Ichiryu."_**

This shocked Julius and Jaclyn because the stories said about him having specials cells that can defeat thousands of Grimm without struggling and still be powerful and it can grant prolonged life.

 ** _"And also you will never see Jaune again for a long time,and if you wanna know why because you've have hurt him in such a way that the bridge hat one red you as a family has been broken to a state of disrepair that you won't have little chance of reminding it, let's start it off with you the mother, he trusted you when he looked at you and hopes that you be by his side when you need help, but no you fasted him and let people attack and abuse him, you are not a mother but a worthless bitch who shouldn't be able to have kids if she treats one like that..."_**

She then felt all of the guilt and pain she done and letting it happen to her former son over the years due to Kusa-Mira saying those things and dropped her weapon and fell to her knees and cried because of what she have done and realized that she is one of the worst mothers in history and if she wasn't broken before the next things might break her. Then some of her daughter went towards her and tried to make her feel better but failing meanwhile summer is just getting supplies not noticing the fight going on and went to Star Lord.

 ** _"Now to the Sisters, you had such a wonderfully relationship with you brother and yet you instantly threw in down with a used old toy, and you didn't bother to help him with the chores he was forced to do and when people bullied him almost everyday. Looks like your pride and beauty was more important and you own flesh and blood right... NOPE Wrong you whores."_**

The Arc girls were angry but inside they were very sad and depressed and were dying a bit inside due to the fact that Kura-Musa was saying the Julius gotten angry and charged at Kura-Musa fighting him but failing with his broken blade which is the length of a short sword now which Kura-Musa's Blade which is a special sword.

 _ **"And now we have the useless father of the Arc family, who was so ignorant of what is happening to Jaune and aggressive towards him that he ran away from this worthless family trying to impress you but yet you disowned him and called him worthless, what will happen if you ancestors got wind of this and especially Ichiryu because he was a caring one and hate to see and family member disown because of a small thing"**_

"Don't you say anything about my ancestors because you don't know them!" Julius yelled at him.

 ** _"But on the contrary I do because I've meet some of them before and trained a few of them and I have some conversations with Ichiryu in the soul world. And I told him what had happened to one of his descendants... let's just say that he was angry enough that he may as well be a gourmet god's manifested anger. Also he said that if he ever sees you in the soul world he will attack you relentlessly for disowning your own son, what would you react if your own Father did what you do to your own goddamn Son!"_**

This angered Julius to a point that he was open and Kura-Musa punched him making him hit a wall Immobilizing him.

 ** _"I won't kill you and your pathetic excuse of a family, the reason why of you were gonna ask is that you were once jaunes family and he doesn't want you to dies... he's too good for his sake at times, but make heed he will never be part of you family EVER AGAIN." Kura-Musa said while disappearing in thin air using the back channel. Now the shocked Arc family saw him disappearing without a trace looked at themselves in a different way because of the things they caused to Jaune and their action towards him..._**

-now inside Starlord-

"So what happened at the town you were at I heard a lot of things and a statue almost hit him..." crimson said as he is talking to Jaune and Summer, Summer said rarely anything because she didn't know what was happening. But Jaune told him the events that occurred. "Hmmm... interesting looks like we got discovered in a way well only you, now that we are full on supplied its time to do the next phase." Crimson said. "Wait what is the next plan?" Summer said confused.

"Finding the Maidens..."

==========CUT===========

And that's all for this chapter now the next one will involve mainly crimson getting the fall maiden while summer and jaune will find the rest of them


	5. Maiden Search

And here's is the next chapter hope you enjoy.

=============cut=============

Right now Crimson is telling them the basis of the plans and during those said plans Crimson told them a few things. First he was gonna find the Fall and Summer maiden while they go for the Winter and Spring maiden. And he discovered that Jaune was gone for only 2 Months. Which he founded it weird because he felt Five years came by but he didn't thought about it for long. Then Crimson got his gear and left for the two Maidens while Jaune and Summer go for the Spring and Winter. Using StarLord while Crimson uses the back channel to get to the locations. "Well next time we meet you will have the Winter and Spring Maidens here in StarLord, and I'll have the Fall and Summer Maidens." Crimson said and they nodded before seeing Crimson Finding the two maidens while they are on StarLord searching for the Spring and Winter Maidens.

-TimeSkip Due to the Use of BackChannels brought to you by Crimson Channel-

(Crimson's P.O.V)

It's been a few day and I'm still searching for the two Maidens good thing Ive learned Food Immersion so I can last a Few Months without food on Calm activities and a week when Fighting Intensely. I am currently in Vale finding one of the Maidens when I feel a Aura of Power it smells and Gives the sensation of Fall so I went to the source. But before I do that I put on my cloak the covers my head and extends beyond my tail a bit. Which is made out of a "Ethereal Nova Panther" (Capture Level 3172) which can blend easily in the environment and buildings. I Kept walking around vale until I literarily walked into a White Fang Meeting with out the Cloak Covering my head. And they saw me and inside their heads they were probably wonder WTF am I, until one of them charged at me I instantly used the back channel and noped the FUCK out of there.

I kept searching for her until I felt her scent on a man with white hair and green eyes, drinking coffee and has a cane to support himself I quickly got my cloak and followed him, he went to various places around the city until it was 1:40. Then he went into the airport and went inside a bullhead which was going to beacon academy... then I remember how this was the place where the betrayal began... i hated the people there a lot for doing it but glad in away because then I'll never met Jaune and helped trained him into what he is now.

"Hmm so this place has her aura the most, good but something's weird about it..." Crimson thought to himself as he searches around Beacon until he got to an elevator.

He founded a secret button after awhile of searching the elevator and clicked it causing him to go down to the vault, and in which he found the fall maiden in a tube so he quickly got her out and carried her and realized something's wrong. "huh so half of your powers missing." He said unknowingly set off the silent alarms before walking in here, and when he turned around he was met with a sight of Ozpin,Glynda,Qrow,Team RWBY,JNPR and IronWood using the comm.

"Hmm well looks like I found the betrayal group,a stubborn woman,a drunkard,and a old man who knows more than he seems..." crimson said as he looked at them while they gotten a bit angry from his words. "Well What are you doing here with Amber?" Ozpin ask him.

"Don't worry I won't kill her but I won't give you her, she'll be safer in my hands." Crimson said and then they questioned why. "Well the reason why is that because for me, my base is always moving ,can go into space and can achieve light speed. Do you have that to protect her." Crimson said which causes them to be amazed but still tense due to the situation.

"Then would you mine telling us your-" Ozpin said before Crimson rejected him and decided to leave using the back channel but not without leaving a message.

"Don't think about finding the rest,because my group have already found two of them and the rest are gonna be discovered by us soon,so don't even try it." Crimson said as he disappeared using the back channel. They were shocked when he disappear into thin air and they sent atlas troops and a few huntsman that are in the circle (just Qrow) to find that person and cinder discovered this the next day and they quickly left to find crimson because the plans are now useless to a degree.

-in Vacuo-

(3rd P.O.V)

Crimson is still carrying Amber while she is sleeping but she is still alive due to Life taking the damage from cinders attack and caused her to wake up when Crimson got to the city near shade academy in the hotel they were staying in.

"W-wait where am I?" She said after she woke up and Crimson gave her the rundown on what had happen.

"Oh.. so where are we?" She asked him, and he told her that they are in Vacuo specifically near shade city, where he sense the summer maiden might be here. "Oh okay, so what is your name?" Amber asked.

"My name is Crimson Gourmet Channel, and I am a Nitro, not Faunus or Human nitro RED Variant." Crimson as he pulled his hood back showing his looks.

"So what are you gonna do to me?" Amber asked, and in which crimson replied back.

"Nothing after I get the summer maiden my friend are already on their way to get the Spring and Winter maiden we will put you in our house so you can live there, bascically we are gonna protect you but with more freedom than that tube you had." Crimson said which got no reply from her, and a few minutes past and Crimson decided that he should do something, so he went and try to find the maiden but as well he protected her by giving her some life in the form of a necklace, a knocking rifle,and a cloak that can hide her, then left for now but not leaving without giving her something to play with (A.K.A a PS4 also PS4 for LIFE.) and some games.

-skip brought by Amber destroying crimson,Summer,and Jaune in a match of Stick Fight The Game-

(Not sponsored, I just like seeing that image in my head)

time had past and crimson was close on finding the summer maiden, but at the same time they had some small talked and amber left the place some times to explore and was able to get back in time. Then when Amber was in the hotel a white fang attack happened on the hotel and started taking hostages, and Crimson sensed something was happening at the hotel and quickly went there and saw what was happening and went to the roof and went down taking care of the white fang.

He worked quickly into attack in the white fang and found the main location where thy had the prisoners apincluding Amber... so when he tried to release them he was surrounded by the White Fang.

"Well look do we have here... someone is trying to save them huh stupid choice,Men Fi-" the leader said before getting killed by crimson using ENBU and which he incapacitated all of them by hitting their arms which destroyed them, then Crimson went to work with clearing the bodies unaware of the cameras that were still on and released the hostages.

"T-thank you, what is your name?"

It took awhile for Crimson to say something until he did.

"C.C" he said before disappearing into thin air quickly. Then the police came and interrogated everybody and looked at the security cameras and saw the hooded figure (Crimson) killing white fang easily, then they saw in surrounded in one second he was surrounded then the next showed him killing them all and clearing the evidence and releasing the hostages. They were shocked at the power of this man but they ruled out him as a hunter because no hunter can do things he did so they deemed him as a major anomaly and possible threat if angered but made no attention to find him except for a dusty old qrow who saw the footage as a crow.

"Hmm so what's where you have been, looks like imma have a talk with the hostages then..."

Qrow said as he flies off. The next day crimson was walking around in the city square with amber for some relaxation (don think of that thing okay, I know it's mature but he doesn't have sex because he's a gourmet cell monster troll.)

When Cimson and Amber were talking while eating something they notice a blond female walking around suspiciously and crimson decide to see what is wrong and follow her while Amber is eating her food waiting for crimson (she "might" of taken some of his food) and Qrow is following Crimson.

When crimson finds the woman again he see her trying to use her abilities and the bandages on her arms and the marking on the walls shows hat she has been failing a lot. "ARRRGHH! why can't I do this correctly!" The woman yelled as she failed doing it again.

"Maybe I can help with your problem?" Crimson said and she jumped away while accidental did a proper attack but crimson shoved it away.

"W-who are you and how did you find me?" She quickly said anxious. "You looked very suspicious and dot worry I'm not an enemy." Crimson said while the woman is in a intense cautious state.

"A-a-alright... well my name is Coral, so what is yours?" She said with a nervous aura, "my name is Crimson Channel. Now if possible I have a idea for you."He said.

"Then What is it?" She replied back, "I'll help you with your training, but you must come with me, but do you have any family members?" He asked her and she nodded no because she is an orphan due to a Grimm Attack outside the city. He then pulled her to the location where the fall maiden is at who is playing slime rancher. (Note it is a cute as fuck and awesome game just looking at the slime make me feel happy due to their cuteness.)

(#Not_Sponsored)

A few days has past and the two Maidens are talking about things that crimson doesn't understands,

and one of them are clothes he just buys correct size one without the idea of fashion.. and they forced him into a fashion shop... he regretted going shopping with them, also he had never felt so violated in his own life, they went through 200 shirts,182 pants, 321 extra accessories, 128 glasses/sunglasses, and a few more hundred other things. And in the end they only bought 50 shirts,55 pants,30 different accessories including sunglasses and glasses, and a few more.

"Well that wasn't so bad huh?" Coral said, while amber is on crimsons back smiling happily.

"I've never felt so violated in my life! ... I felt you two just raped me even though I have no reproductive organs." Crimson said still shaking a bit due to four hour long shopping time and 2/3 of it was just for clothes.

Then later when they are taking a rest at a park Coral asked me something."hey Crimson I have a question for you." And crimson let her ask the question. "How old are you?" It took awhile for crimson to know his age and was able to reply back.

"283,490,174.275 years old is my exact age." Coral an amber were shock and them ask something else. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone?" Then crimson though about it and said no because his kind doesn't have any type of reproductive organs. But he did tell them a tale of something when he was talking with the bronze chef and found something in her room when she was getting something. It was under her bed and it was a picture when he saw it he blushed a lot due to it if was her in a very striking pose when she was younger.

"I quickly placed it back and when I turn around she was just there twitching a bit then something happened..." then Coral interrupted him "Did she started kissing yo-

"Nope not that... she started to beat the shit outta me after she saw me looking at the photo and I was able to get away but not without serious injury. I can't still remember her face though it was funny. Also if your looking for someone you can love try my friend Jaune he is currently with me but is using starlord with the help of summer to find the other two maidens." They were gonna ask him more until a portal appear showing...

=============cut=============

and cliff hanger sorry next chapter will have it.


End file.
